


Winter Rose Bud trapped at Court

by Galatic_Swag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatic_Swag/pseuds/Galatic_Swag
Summary: Arya gets trapped in Kings Landing with her sister.
Kudos: 2





	Winter Rose Bud trapped at Court

Syrio was not in the small hall for her dancing lesson that was supposed to happen before she had to go home, she chews her lip softly.He's probably late she thinks a little disappointed as she goes and sits on one of the upturned tables that are against the wall when she does so her legs dangle not quite reaching the ground.

She waited and waited for him but he never came she was about to get up when she hears the loud crash of the doors to the small hall being flung open by a Kingsguard and five Lannister men in full armour, she recognised the Kingsguard because of his droopy eyes and coloured whiskers as Ser Meryn Trant he had been one of the Kingsguard who had come to Winterfell with the King, her eyes widen slightly. "Arya Stark," the knight said, "come with us, child."  
Arya chews her lip uncertain, she had a bad feeling about this. "What do you want?" she asks cautiously. "Your father wants to see you."  
She gets up off the up turned table and walks over to the droopy eyed Kingsguard who escorts her out of the small hall with the five Lannister guards, two beside her and three behind her which made the hairs on the back of the of her neck stand up but she shrugs it off since it had been her father who had sent them although she still felt slight uneasy.Fear cuts deeper than swords she thinks.

As they passed her fathers chambers in the tower of the hand she knew something was definitely is wrong. "You told me that you are taking me to my father, his room is back there"she tells Ser Meryn Trant but he ignores her stone faced, she chews her lip, she couldn't stop either with the guards behind her so she reluctantly lets them escort her to her room.Once the door is closed behind her, she hears the heavy thud of the bar going down.

She was sat on the window seat after a few moments she begins to hear the familiar sound of steal on steal, she gets to her feet confused but then she hears grunts, screams and cry's for mercy of her fathers men she knew their voices as well as she had known Winterfell, her her eyes turn as wide as dinner plates running over to the door banging her firsts against it "Whats happening?!...leave my fathers men be!..stop it!.."she calls out as angry tears filled her eyes she continued until her throat was weak and her firsts sore and red.She takes a step back tears falling down her cheeks,she knuckles them away before she sits down on the floor and hugs her knees to her chest "..fear cuts deeper than swords..fear cuts deeper than swords...fear cuts deeper than swords"she whispers quietly under her breath to herself as her heart hammered in her chest.

On the second day,

Arya hadn't been able to sleep at all alone in her room with no one to comfort her, she longed for mother, father and Jon in the long hours of the night as she lay curled up under her covers listening to the terrible sounds but by morning they had gone. She gets up reluctantly as she feels the sun on her face, she strips out of her clothes and pads over naked to her chest, pulling open the polished iron wood chest and pulls out the dress her mother had embroidered for her and some small clothes before she puts them on, pulling her hair out from under it.She sat there brooding and wondering if her father and sister are alright and hopes that some of her fathers men have survived but part of knew that was stupid. The door opens and a terrified serving girl walks in with food.Arya asked the girls name before she asks what happened and if her father and sister are ok but the girl had just shook her head to all of them and quickly placed her food on the table and left.She picked at the food they had brought her not feeling hunger.She would have asked the servant again when she came back for midday and supper but she didn't want to get the girl in trouble.

When it was growing dark she hears the thunderous sound on the bells, she puts her hands over her ears briefly wondering why?, then remembers that they are only rung like this when a king dies and her heart sinks wondering again if her father was safe.

On the third day,

She had fallen into a dreamless sleep because she had been so exhausted from not sleeping the night previous.She gets up pulling on a deep blue velvet dress over her head and once more pulls out of her hair running her fingers threw it.She turns, the kneels fumbling threw the silks, linens and velvets till she feels the cold hilt of her needle and pulls it from under her dresses, the castle forged steal glistened in the light of the sun and she somehow felt not as helpless then she had but then the door suddenly opened and their had been no time to hide needle, she looks up startled to see Ser Meryn who did not look happy especially when he sees the sword in her hand. "Give the sword here, child"he says his voice blunt, she stumbled to her feet and takes a step back holding it close, she wouldn't let him take the only she had of Jon "No~"she says but as soon as she says that the Kingsguard takes a few strides towards her, grabbing the sword from her and gives her the back hand of his gloved hand causing her to fall to the stone floor but she manages to save herself holding her cheek as she looks up and watches as he snaps needle across his knee as easy as breaking a twig, her heart breaks when she hears the snap or needle breaking.

He tells her to get up and that the Queen was expecting her.She reluctantly gets to her feet and pulls on her old boots before she lets him escort her out of her room in silence. She couldn't look away from the dried blood that soaked the steps or the splatters on the walls that hadn't been washed away yet and Jeyne's door looks like it had been bashed in by a war hammer.

Sansa looks away from the Queen when she hears the door open, she sees her sister looking sullen her hair a mess but at least she was dressed in her pretty blue velvet dress, she then noticed the forming bruise on her sisters right cheek and frowns slightly. What had her sister done now? she thinks and turns back to the Queen.


End file.
